Novio por Contrato
by Lechuga Loca
Summary: Obligado por su jefe -y azuzado por la presencia de su ex novio- para asistir a su boda el día de San Valentín, Rukawa necesita con urgencia alguien que pueda hacerse pasar por su pareja. Termina recurriendo al poco honroso acto de contratar los servicios de un acompañante por internet. Mitsui&Rukawa.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota:** Antes de que acabe el año, voy a meter la nariz en una historia que bosquejé (y abandoné) hace mucho. Para el pasado San Valentín armamos una convocatoria de fics y fanarts en la página Slam Dunk Yaoi en fb (aprovecho de avisar que dicha página fue cerrada -auch- y ahora tenemos un grupo llamado El Rincón Yaoi de Slam Dunk). Quería escribir algo de Mitchy y Ru porque son la ship que más me gusta, pero el asunto terminó alargándose y al final hice otra cosa más cortita con el mismo prompt. Eeen fin, no quería perder la idea así que hoy decidí sacarle el polvo y ordenarla. Tengo la escena final lista así que no debería irme a hiatus, jaja.

Si han visto _El día de la boda_ notarán la obvia inspiración en esa película. Por otro lado, Dermot Mulroney es uno de mis amores de adolescencia, igual que Mitchy(?).

**Disclaimer:** Slam Dunk y sus personajes son obra del genio talentoso Takehiko Inoue. Esto es un AU donde mi cerebro decidió envolver a Mitsui y Rukawa en un interés amoroso mutuo porque sigo pensando que se ven bien juntos y necesito echar a volar mis ideas homo inexistentes en el canon. Los errores y horrores de narración y OoC existentes son todos míos y me disculpo por ellos, ¡gracias por leer! :)

* * *

—**Prólogo**—

_Febrero se viste de blanco en Tokio._

_Akio Fujioka, heredero de la revista ZASU, y su prometida Hiromi Hayashi han decidido celebrar su boda este 14 de febrero en el reconocido hotel Aiaigasa, el centro de eventos más cotizado para San Valentín. _

_El evento, de carácter privado, constará con un total de doscientos invitados, incluyendo gran parte del cuerpo de trabajo de la revista y otras figuras destacadas del medio. Las fuentes informan que el hotel ha sido reservado por tres días consecutivos, siendo este último el día en que finalmente la pareja de el sí frente al altar. _

.

Kaede Rukawa, veintiocho años. Columnista estrella de la sección de deportes de ZASU, la revista número 1 de Tokio. Lleva una vida tranquila con un trabajo estable en el que destaca y disfruta. Comparte departamento con un gato negro llamado _Roma_; cocinero aficionado, jugador de básquetbol los fines de semana y una acotada vida social. Soltero, sin relaciones estables desde hace dos años.

Ahora mismo se encuentra en la encrucijada de su vida: presentar una excusa creíble que lo desligue de la obligación de presentarse a la boda de su jefe —excusa que posiblemente lo lleve al despido— o encontrar, sabe dios cómo, un acompañante que finja ser su pareja durante esos tres días infernales.

Definitivamente, San Valentín es una fecha asquerosa.

.

.

* * *

—**Capítulo I**—

.

La lluvia arreció y Rukawa maldijo por lo bajo, obligado a dar media vuelta e interrumpir su carrera nocturna debido al mal clima. Mientras sus tenis golpeaban los charcos, su mente no dejaba de pensar que había hecho algo realmente estúpido. Muy, muy estúpido. Algo que ni siquiera el idiota de su amigo pelirrojo hubiera hecho: contratar un falso Valentín en una página de acompañantes de internet.

Las razones eran aun más estúpidas. En primer lugar, no quería perder su bien remunerado trabajo por no asistir al "evento del año", y seguido a eso no quería que el bastardo arrogante de su ex novio tuviera el descaro de decirle _«te lo dije» _al verlo solo. Puede que en esos dos años desde su abrupto rompimiento él no hubiese conseguido mantener una relación estable, pero Akira Sendoh no tenía por qué enterarse.

Prefería morder sus zapatos antes de darle esa satisfacción.

.

La pantalla del celular se oscureció y el reflejo devolvió una mirada cansada. Rukawa frunció el ceño, y el pensamiento de que la expresión se le quedaría permanentemente grabada pasó por su cabeza antes de desbloquearlo. El diseño atractivo de la página de citas le dio la bienvenida, con un eslogan que atraía e intimidaba a partes iguales «Compañía para todos los gustos. Discreta y profesional». Era exactamente lo que necesitaba, pero el hecho de contratar los servicios de un desconocido a través de internet no dejaba de tener un resabio de mal gusto, casi como si visitara un prostíbulo.

Resopló, repasando mentalmente sus razones por enésima vez; si no lo hacía, podía ir despidiéndose de su trabajo y —lo que era aún peor— tendría que tragarse una humillante derrota ante la persona que menos quería: Akira Sendoh, su ex pareja. Armándose de valor tecleó los últimos datos necesarios para crearse una cuenta en el sitio.

Al instante se abrió un formulario que le pedía ingresar las preferencias buscadas. Se detuvo a pensar unos segundos, realmente no había considerado esa parte. Él solo necesitaba un tipo que se hiciera pasar por su pareja, no importaba cómo se veía. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, no estaba de más escoger a alguien que fuera realmente acorde a sus gustos y hobbies. Eso evitaría que la situación fuese aun más incómoda.

_Hombre. Entre veintiséis y treinta y tres años. Fuera de Tokio. Conocimientos de deportes. Facilidad de comunicación y buen desenvolvimiento social. Persona discreta y profesional._

Agregó lo último como una obviedad, solo para estar más seguro. Miró su formulario por segunda vez, inseguro de si estaba correcto o no, luego lo envió. Al minuto, la página respondió con un mensaje personalizado dándole la bienvenida y anexando una lista con los posibles candidatos que cabían dentro de sus requerimientos. Alrededor de una veintena de perfiles aparecieron en pantalla, todos diseminados entre los estados adyacentes. Jamás en la vida habría cometido el error de buscar a alguien dentro de la misma ciudad.

Comenzó a revisar los perfiles antes de que decidiera retractarse.

Había tipos que practicaban kárate, fútbol, tenis, varios atletas y cinco que hablaban de básquet. Decidió filtrar estos de inmediato, al menos con ellos habría un tema en común. El primero era casi un niñato, aunque su ficha mostraba veintiséis. Lo estudió con ojo crítico. Era atractivo, pero se veía demasiado joven. No quería dar una impresión errónea llevando a alguien como él a la maldita fiesta. Pasó al segundo, también de veintiséis: un chico de cabello ondulado con una brillante sonrisa que se le hizo _demasiado bonito_ para su gusto. Además, apenas alcanzaba el metro setenta…negó con la cabeza, pensando en la obvia diferencia de altura, y siguió mirando. El tercer candidato tenía su edad; alto y delgado, con lindas pestañas oscuras en un rostro agradable. Jugador de básquet en la secundaria. Era alguien a quien inevitablemente catalogaría como _lindo_, quizás un poco demasiado suave para su gusto personal, otra vez, pero era la mejor opción hasta ahora. Lo archivó mentalmente antes de pasar al siguiente.

El cuarto candidato tenía veintinueve, y la primera fotografía demostró que no era como los tres anteriores. _Bonito _o _lindo_ no eran los primeros calificativos que él utilizaría al verlo, _atractivo _e _interesante _podría ser. Oriundo de Kanagawa, más o menos de su misma altura, cabello oscuro y ojos azules —otro punto en común, mentalizó—, una sonrisa confiada adornaba su cara, unida a una cicatriz visible en la barbilla. Desplegó las otras tres fotografías restantes para estudiarlo con atención: traje de vestir, ropa casual y la última solo con pantalones cortos, dejando a la vista un cuerpo atlético levemente bronceado. Parecía de esas personas que se desenvuelven con facilidad en medio de una fiesta social, algo que él mismo no podía, pero era justo lo que buscaba; y esa cicatriz en su barbilla era algo que llamaba la atención de una manera correcta. Definitivamente era alguien a quien él miraría más de una vez. Una parte de su cerebro se preguntó qué hacía un tipo como él en una página de acompañantes, no parecía encajar con los perfiles vistos hasta el momento, pero desechó la pregunta dado a su nulo conocimiento sobre el tema. Dándole una última mirada, cerró su perfil para revisar el último candidato antes de tomar una decisión.

El quinto personaje era un hombre de treinta y dos. Moreno, con el cabello amarrado en una coleta y un cuerpo de musculatura desarrollada. Le dio la impresión de estar mirando un _sugar daddy_. Lo desechó de inmediato, inseguro de congeniar con una persona así.

Su decisión estaba lista. Volvió al cuarto perfil, pinchando el botón de mensajería interna.

Veinte minutos más tarde y un sinfín de maldiciones y arrepentimientos de por medio, Kaede Rukawa tenía un nuevo correo. Su elección había aceptado. Lo conocería en una semana.

Dejó el móvil sobre la cama y miró a través de la ventana, fijando su vista en el horizonte brumoso más allá del cristal. Se estaba arrepintiendo casi en el mismo instante, pero no había vuelta atrás.

_Él tenía que poder con eso. _

Inhaló aire con fuerza antes de levantarse del colchón. Necesitaba con urgencia salir a correr.


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

**.**

—¡Zorro!

La voz demasiado ruidosa de Sakuragi le provocó una mueca. Alzó la cabeza para mirar a su compañero de trabajo asomándose en la puerta, su llamativo cabello rojo resaltaba en la pulcritud de las paredes. Le envió su mirada patentada de "estoy ocupado, no molestes" de la que el otro no se dio por aludido, entrando sin problemas en la oficina. Rukawa ni siquiera pretendió volver a su trabajo, no cuando su visitante se dejó caer en el sillón frente a él y lo miró con una sonrisa traviesa, como un gato que ha atrapado un ratón. Le devolvió la mirada con aburrimiento, molesto por haber perdido su concentración con algo que seguramente sería infantil, a juzgar por la experiencia. En ese momento solo quedaba esperar que Sakuragi abriera su boca y dejara salir lo que sea que se le había ocurrido a esa cabeza pelirroja que, fiándose de la sonrisa, sería algo molesto.

—Así que —Hanamichi comenzó, sin perder la sonrisa— oí que irás a la boda —ahí estaba, Rukawa evitó rodar los ojos—. Comprenderás que estoy curioso —siguió, moviéndole las cejas—. ¿Quién es tu compañero?

—No es asunto tuyo.

—¡Oh, vamos! Al menos dame una pista, ¿lo conozco? ¿desde cuándo estás en una relación? ¿es algún niño bonito, o te conseguiste un _sugar daddy_? —Sakuragi se rió de su propia broma y Rukawa le dio una mirada de muerte. Si pudiera tirarle el pisapapeles en la cara lo haría con gusto, pero Akagi no les perdonaría el _accidente_ otra vez. El periodista fastidioso cesó su risa para centrarse en él nuevamente. Levantó ambas manos en señal de paz cuando vió su expresión.

—Hablo en serio, no sabía que estabas saliendo con alguien. Creí que pondrías alguna excusa de último momento para evitar asistir, aunque dudo que el jefe lo aprobara… —murmuró lo último casi para sí mismo, frunciendo el ceño. Su atención volvió de inmediato hacia su amigo—. El asunto es que cuando Ayako dijo que habías confirmado tu asistencia acompañado me quedé perplejo. Según este genio no estabas saliendo con nadie desde…—Sakuragi se mordió la lengua, dándose cuenta de que su desliz había llegado a un punto delicado. Se disculpó, Rukawa lo ignoró mientras sacaba algunos papeles que simuló revisar.

—Realmente no vas a contarme nada, ¿cierto?

—Repito, no es de tu incumbencia.

El hombre hizo un puchero. Algo infantil para un tipo de veintiocho años y un metro noventa.

—Bueno, entonces supongo que lo conoceré el día de la fiesta —se levantó, sacudiéndose las palmas en el aire con actitud satisfecha—. Espero que al menos valga la pena —volvió a darle esa sonrisa socarrona y se apresuró a salir antes que su compañero decidiera que lanzarle el pisapapeles estaría bien.

Rukawa resopló, dejando el objeto de metal sobre la mesa otra vez. Hanamichi Sakuragi era un sujeto desesperante, a su juicio. Aún no entendía en qué estaba pensando su cerebro para hacerse amigo de alguien así. Eran bastante diferentes, aunque se complementaban bien trabajando juntos, y el pelirrojo compartía —como la mayoría en esa sección— su amor por el baloncesto. Lamentablemente, eso no lo dejaba libre de la lengua floja y la actitud excesivamente curiosa del enérgico periodista.

Pero Hanamichi había sido uno de sus principales apoyos dos años atrás, cuando su relación terminó en el tacho de la basura en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. No es que él hiciera un drama sentimental al respecto; es más, estaba seguro de que lo había afrontado mucho mejor que el resto de las personas, pero su compañero había leído entre líneas, y a veces una cerveza fría era suficiente para demostrar que él estaba ahí en caso de que lo necesitara. «_Encontrarás a alguien mejor que el puercoespín _—había dicho, bebiendo su propia cerveza—_, eres un zorro con suerte. Ese fotógrafo de cuarta no te atormentará por siempre»._

Y él había apreciado las palabras, aún sin decirlo. Pero era una lástima que las predicciones de Sakuragi estuvieran erradas, porque dos años después y un puñado de relaciones fallidas ocultas, él seguía solo, viviendo con su gato adoptivo, cada vez más asocial y sin una miserable cita real a quien llevar a esa maldita boda. Mientras que Akira Sendoh ya estaba comprometido, ni más ni menos.

Rukawa resopló, levantándose para dirigirse al mini frigobar de la oficina. Sacó una bebida energética mientras fruncía el ceño. No le gustaba recordar eso, especialmente no quería pensar en Akira Sendoh y su nueva amante —con quién se casaría, si los rumores eran ciertos— y en la inevitabilidad de volver a encontrarse cara a cara después de tanto tiempo. Lo último que el otro hombre le había dicho antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse iba en una línea similar a "espero que encuentres a alguien que logre soportar tus cambios de humor y tu actitud asquerosa tanto como yo, pero lo dudo muchísimo".

Tal vez, solo tal vez, Sendoh tenía razón. Dos años solteros lo avalaban.

.

.

La alarma sonó a las seis de la mañana y el bulto de cabello oscuro bajo el cobertor gimió contra la almohada antes de sacar un brazo y alcanzar el móvil. Demoró otros diez minutos entre las sábanas antes de finalmente rodar fuera de la cama y dirigirse al baño. Necesitaba afrontar ese día con la mayor parte de sus energías. Después de todo, en unas cuántas horas tendría que reunirse con un completo desconocido y entablar una incómoda conversación para ponerlo al corriente de sus necesidades. Si su compañero resultaba no estar a la altura para el trabajo o la atmósfera entre ellos se volvía pesada, Rukawa podría ir despidiéndose de su trabajo y dignidad. O lo poco que aún le quedaba.

.

Las personas pasaron por la vereda con las manos escondidas dentro de sus abrigos o envueltas en bonitos guantes debido al frío de la tarde, algunas de ellas entrando a la cafetería donde él se encontraba esperando. Había escogido ese lugar porque era relativamente tranquilo y, lo más importante, estaba lejos de la zona que sus compañeros frecuentaban. No quería encontrarse con alguna cara conocida mientras estaba en sus _trámites._ La camarera se acercó nuevamente para preguntarle si necesitaba algo más aparte de su chocolate caliente, pero él negó. Ignoró el bateo coqueto de sus pestañas mientras ella le decía que no dudara en llamarla para cualquier cosa y se centró en su celular. En cualquier minuto la alerta de mensajes le indicaría que su compañero ya estaba en la ciudad, camino a su encuentro, y él tendría que buscar una cabellera oscura y ojos azules cruzando el umbral de la cafetería. Pasó saliva, nervioso.

Cinco minutos más tarde, el esperado mensaje llegó. Rukawa lo miró fijamente, tratando de ponerse al día con su situación; la estación no estaba lejos de allí, al hombre apenas le llevaría unos minutos llegar. Apretó la taza entre sus dedos, tratando de encontrar tranquilidad en el calor conocido y desechando la estúpida idea de levantarse y salir huyendo.

Era un adulto responsable y debía actuar como tal.

El tiempo se ralentizó en el reloj de la pared y goteó espeso en su subconsciente. Su saliva se sintió pesada en la garganta mientras luchaba con la ansiedad. La campanilla en la puerta tintineaba continuamente, dejando pasar a través de ella grupos de adolescentes o parejas que sonreían entre sí. En ese instante el grupo que entraba era más numeroso, liderado por universitarias y escoltado por un hombre que sostenía la puerta abierta para ellas. Desvió su atención de ellos y dejó su mirada vagar por la ventana. Su cita ya debería haber llegado, ¿estaría bien la dirección? Revisó su teléfono, pero no había más mensajes. Se obligó a beber lo que quedaba de su chocolate, ya tibio, mientras debajo de la mesa su pie se movía con impaciencia, pero le resultaba imposible detener su tren de pensamientos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo, exactamente? ¿por qué no se iba y se disculpaba más tarde? Aún estaba a tiempo, podría pagarle la tarifa al tipo y disculparse por hacerle perder el tiempo; luego buscaría otra excusa para su jefe y estaría libre del compromiso. Pero la sonrisa satisfecha de Sendoh volvía a cruzarse en su mente y todos sus planes lógicos se perdían en un laberinto de ideas que se arremolinaban bajo una misma consigna: demostrarle que estaba equivocado.

Las risas del nuevo grupo llegaron a sus oídos y él las ignoró, concentrado en un punto más allá del cristal de la ventana. Un carraspeo educado junto a su mesa lo trajo de regreso a la realidad. Volvió la cabeza, esperando encontrarse con otro camarero ofreciéndole algo de beber, o reclamando la mesa, y sus ojos se demoraron en una figura nueva. La persona ante él era el tipo que había entrado con las universitarias antes: cabello negro asomando apenas bajo una gorra de punto, ojos azul profundo y cicatriz en el mentón. Una chaqueta oscura sobre un suéter gris y jeans deslavados completaban el cuadro.

—¿Kaede Rukawa?

Sí, no había duda alguna que esa era la persona a quien esperaba.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

Rukawa parpadeó dos veces antes de asentir, frunciendo el ceño mentalmente por su pobre respuesta. Lo había tomado por sorpresa, eso era todo. El recién llegado le dio una sonrisa discreta, tomando asiento frente a él, sus piernas se estiraron bajo la mesa y durante un segundo pudo sentir sus rodillas rozando. Él irguió su postura.

—Discúlpame por tardar, no encontraba la dirección —le confesó, mientras se sacaba el gorro y lo miraba abiertamente, con un brillo de curiosidad brillando en las pupilas azules. Rukawa le devolvió la acción—. Por cierto, soy Yoshiro Mitsui. Un gusto —una mano avanzó sobre la mesa y Rukawa la estrechó, aún sabiendo que ese probablemente no era el nombre real. Desechó el pensamiento bajo la idea de que en ese trabajo eso era lo más lógico de hacer.

—Desde ahora soy todo oídos —agregó Mitsui, adoptando una postura casual en su asiento. Rukawa asintió, asumiendo que el hombre debía estar acostumbrado a esos trabajos, a juzgar por su relajado lenguaje corporal, y tratando de usar esa información para aliviar la sensación incómoda que pretendía crecer en su estómago. Ya estaba hecho, solo restaba seguir avanzando.

La camarera volvió a presentarse y aprovecharon de pedir algo de beber, no quería correr el riesgo de quedarse con la boca seca a mitad de su discurso. Trató de resumir las cosas a puntos sustanciales, lo detalles generales habían sido tratados en los emails.

Al cabo de un momento, Mitsui frunció levemente las cejas mientras parecía considerar una idea.

—Entonces, ¿me quieres para sacarle celos a tu ex?

Rukawa evitó darle una mirada de muerte.

—No.

—¿No? Creí haber entendido un asunto así luego de que me explicaras…

—No me interesan sus celos —lo interrumpió, un poco molesto por la implicación—. Solo quiero demostrarle que no estoy solo.

La frase le sonó estúpida nada más abandonar su boca, pero ya estaba dicha. Mitsui pareció entender, porque se limitó a un "ok" educado y evitó comentarios inapropiados. Resopló, pasándose una mano por el flequillo: aquello no estaba funcionando, y todo por culpa de sus defensas siempre alertas. Necesitaba sincerarse con el hombre si quería que su plan funcionara ante los demás.

—Lo que quiero decir —retomó, volviendo la mirada a su interlocutor— es que no quiero darle la satisfacción de ver que su premonición se cumplió. Akira Sendoh hace mucho que dejó de interesarme.

Mitsui se encogió de hombros en una actitud relajada.

—Si tú lo dices —consideró prudente no ahondar en eso, así que optó por cambiar la pregunta—. ¿Algo más que debería saber? —una media sonrisa se deslizó ante la mirada en blanco de su contrato. Este chico definitivamente era un novato—. Me refiero a datos personales, hobbies, gustos…algo para responder si tus amigos me interrogan o algo así —le ofreció una sonrisa dentuda mientras lo veía fruncir el ceño en concentración.

—Cumplo años el primero de enero —soltó Rukawa, luchando por desentrañar qué datos personales sería necesario develar para el trabajo—. Vivo solo, tengo un gato negro llamado Roma al que recogí de la calle hace dos años. Llevo seis años trabajando en SAZU. Hijo único, mis padres están en algún país de Europa ahora mismo. Tengo una cicatriz en la rodilla derecha producto de una caída en bicicleta cuando era adolescente, juego baloncesto los fines de semana y tiendo a dormir mucho.

Mitsui tarareó en comprensión, tomando notas mentales.

—¿Personas cercanas, amigos, familiares? Si tuvieras algunas fotografías a mano adelantaríamos trabajo —propuso.

Rukawa asintió, buscando en la galería de su celular. No tenía muchas fotografías de sus compañeros, pero Ayako había enviado unas por _line_ de su última reunión, algo podría encontrar.

—El mono pelirrojo —comenzó, enseñando a un hombre robusto de cabello rojizo que sonreía a la cámara. Mitsui elevó una ceja, divertido ante el apodo— es Sakuragi, él te dirá que es mi amigo más cercano porque _es un genio y yo soy un zorro_ —imitó, su compañero dejó escapar una sonrisa—. No lo es. También está Miyagi, el tipo pequeño, y Ayako —señaló a una joven atractiva en compañía de un hombre de cabello castaño—. Llevan saliendo un par de años, creo. El de gafas es Kogure, y el más alto al fondo es Akagi, mi editor jefe —Mitsui memorizó las caras, aunque era una tarea fácil considerando las características únicas que los diferenciaban.

—No socializo mucho —agregó su empleador a modo de disculpa, mientras guardaba su celular—. Con ellos debería bastar.

Mitsui asintió, inclinándose en su silla para mirarlo con una expresión divertida: —Lo único que queda por hacer ahora es charlar hasta acostumbrarnos a la presencia del otro.

Rukawa evitó gemir de frustración, ¿qué parte de _no socializo mucho_ no estaba entendiendo?

.

Tenían toda la tarde para dedicarse a limar los bordes de su falsa relación y para _acostumbrarse el uno al otro_, como había dicho Mitsui. Y parecía que él se tomaba muy en serio esto último como parte de su trabajo. «En estos casos es importante demostrar seguridad», había dicho, lo que le hizo preguntarse cuántas veces habría hecho el mismo trabajo y cuántas personas en realidad contrataban servicios así. Su mente divagó un poco antes de que su cerebro considerara que era una idea fastidiosa que no debería importarle.

Rukawa regresó a su departamento casi a las diez. La tarde, que comenzó incómoda por su lado, se tornó casi amena mientras avanzaba. Casi, porque la situación continuaba siendo extraña y provocándole esa ligera sensación de culpa ante algo mal hecho.

Pero la decisión estaba tomada, no echaría pie atrás. Por otro lado, Mitsui se veía profesional. No era solo su buena apariencia —tenía que ser sincero consigo mismo, gran parte de la decisión de escogerlo había pasado por el hecho de que _era_ _su tipo_— el hombre poseía una personalidad flexible que se adaptaba bien a todo, o eso sospechó. Era algo para envidiar un poco, tener esa capacidad de encajar —_o fingir hacerlo— _con todo era algo que él jamás lograría, no con su apatía a flor de piel.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y apoyó la cabeza en ella, suspirando con fuerza. Si el mes anterior alguien le hubiera dicho que estaría haciendo eso en vísperas de San Valentín se habría carcajeado con gusto en su cara, y sin embargo ahí estaba, a horas de montar un espectáculo ridículo de engaño con tal de salvar su ego herido. Su madre estaría tan avergonzada.

.

Tamborileó los dedos sobre el volante mientras esperaba que su compañero saliera del hotel. Ayako fue amable al ofrecerle compartir el auto, pero dadas las circunstancias era preferible viajar lejos de ellos. Mientras menos tiempo pasaran cerca, menos probabilidades de que descubrieran su engaño.

Gruñó molesto consigo mismo: odiaba conducir. Tal vez podría pedirle a Mitsui que lo hiciera por él, si no quería terminar durmiéndose al volante y estampado en algún lugar del camino.

Hablando del diablo, éste apareció en la entrada, arrastrando tras de sí una maleta pequeña. Rukawa esperó en el asiento, sin moverse, mientras lo veía acercarse. No era algo que le diría, pero se veía bien. Lo cual era bueno considerando que lo haría pasar por su novio y bueno, al menos él tenía buen gusto, ¿no? Sacudió la cabeza para liberarse del pensamiento estúpido antes de que el otro llegara a su lado.

—Bonito auto —sonrió—. ¿Es tuyo?

Rukawa negó, antes de fruncir las cejas al considerar su primera idea.

—¿Te importaría conducir?

Mitsui parecía ligeramente sorprendido ante la petición.

—No soy bueno conduciendo cosas —agregó, con un levísimo rubor de vergüenza en las mejillas. No era necesario decirle que era capaz de estrellar una bicicleta contra un árbol mientras iba en ella.

Su compañero se encogió de hombros, era algo que parecía ser común en él: tomarse todo con naturalidad y un simple movimiento relajado.

—Si eso es lo que quieres.

El hotel Aiaigasa estaba a veinte minutos de la ciudad, emplazado en una zona idílica para disfrutar tanto de la infraestructura como del paisaje a su alrededor. Durante el viaje Rukawa quiso asegurarse de que Mitsui manejara cada detalle de su falsa relación. No podía permitirse dar un paso en falso delante de sus compañeros o sería su condena. Mitsui lo tranquilizó con una risita suave. Le aseguró que no era su primera vez haciendo eso, que podía confiar en él.

—Créeme —aseguró—, nadie sospechará que solo tenemos horas de conocernos.

Rukawa echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola en el respaldar del asiento.

—Eso espero.

Tardó menos de un minuto en quedarse dormido, su flequillo oscuro cayó sobre su frente y su cabeza se movió hacia el costado, roncando suavemente. Mitsui lo miró divertido, incrédulo de que alguien pudiera dormirse tan rápido, menos en una situación así. El chico parecía estresado hace apenas un minuto, con su cara seria y ojos duros mientras repasaba una y otra vez los detalles, y ahora dormía a su lado sin ningún cuidado por el mundo. Se veía _lindo, _pensó. Era un misterio que un hombre así tuviera que acudir a tipos como él para conseguirse compañía, pero tampoco iba a quejarse. Pensando en todos sus trabajos anteriores, este estaba lejos de ser el más extraño; además la buena apariencia de su cliente era un plus para tomar en cuenta.

Rukawa despertó de su siesta con alguien golpeándole el hombro. Gruñó algo inentendible mientras trataba de enfocar su mirada alrededor.

—Ya casi estamos ahí —dijo su compañero, volviendo la mano al manubrio—. Necesitas estar despierto.

Las enormes puertas de metal oscuro se abrieron después que Rukawa mostrara su identificación, luego Mitsui llevó el automóvil hacia la zona más lejana del aparcamiento, pensando que eso les otorgaría un poco más de tiempo antes de entrar de lleno a la boca de los lobos.

Ambos hombres se bajaron y contemplaron la imponente construcción extendiéndose frente a ellos. Mitsui levantó las cejas con admiración, después de todo era la primera vez que ponía un pie en el hotel más famoso de Tokio. A su lado, su cliente resopló resignado antes de avanzar con un "Vamos". Parecía un condenado a la horca con esa actitud fatalista. Decidió aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Quieres que nos tomemos de las manos o algo así? —Rukawa giró a mirarle al instante, serio. Él esbozó una sonrisa que quería pasar por inocente—. Solo preguntaba.

—No es necesario —llegó la respuesta, tajante.

Mitsui se encogió de hombros otra vez, sin abandonar su buen humor.

—Entonces, ¿a quién debemos impresionar primero? ¿amigos, jefe o al ex?

Rukawa cerró los ojos con algo parecido a la exasperación.

—No. Solo…sé un buen novio. No quiero situaciones extravagantes ni nada que llame la atención —escupió.

—Como digas, Kaede.

Las pupilas azules del mencionado se ensancharon con sorpresa mientras sus pies se detenían por completo.

—¿Qué?

—Somos novios, ¿no? Será extraño si nos llamamos por el apellido. Así que ahora supongo que somos Kaede y Yoshiro. Me gusta como suena.

_Kaede. _Pocas personas lo llamaban así, era extraño oír su nombre en la voz grave de Mitsui. El sonido le produjo una oleada dudosa de repentino sofoco, que disimuló carraspeando con sutileza. Genial, no había duda alguna, se había conseguido otro idiota.

.

.

_Rukawa siempre termina rodeado de idiotas. Es su karma :)_

_Editado porque había olvidado cambiarle el nombre a Mitchy, ops. So, ¿por qué solo el nombre y no el apellido? Digamos que, en esta historia, Mitsui se cansó de estar inventando apellidos y simplemente decidió ir con el propio, pero diferentes nombres. _


	4. Chapter 4

**IV**

**.**

Ayako se acercó con una copa entre los dedos mientras Rukawa tomaba su segundo trago. Le dio una sonrisa sincera y se sentó a su lado.

—Mitsui parece una persona interesante —comentó, indicando levemente en dirección al grupo de hombres de pie metros más lejos. Entre ellos, el pelirrojo ya tenía un brazo echado sobre los hombros del mencionado, riéndose con soltura de algo que el hombre había dicho—. Ryota y Hanamichi ya congeniaron con él.

Rukawa dio una mirada distraída antes de volver al contenido de su copa. La mujer trató de obtener su atención una vez más.

—Espero que no estemos siendo inoportunos, _Kae _—ella usaba ese apodo muy pocas veces, así que se giró a mirarla con total atención; lo que diría debía ser serio—. No es que queramos entrometernos en tu vida privada, pero deseamos verte contento. De verdad. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que te vi acompañado de alguien, y ustedes dos parecen complementarse bastante bien. Me gusta eso —le sonrió, posando la mano sobre su antebrazo—. Quiero que sepas que estoy feliz por ti —. Rukawa se obligó a dar las gracias en un tono que demostraba neutralidad. Sabía que ella era genuina, pero si se enterara de la farsa…Mitsui era un sujeto agradable, cierto, y tampoco parecía esforzarse por serlo. Pero no era realmente su pareja. Se iría en cuanto acabara esa fiesta, cuando él terminara de pagarle los billetes que le debía, y no volverían a verse jamás.

No era algo que podía contarle a su compañera, no si quería evitar la mirada de reproche en sus hermosos ojos marrones.

.

Mitsui se rió divertido de las bromas de Miyagi mientras el pelirrojo sufría en vergüenza por una anécdota graciosa sobre él tratando de ligar con la hermana del editor jefe. Era un grupo divertido, ameno y de acceso fácil. Casi no habían preguntado por su relación con uno de sus amigos, a pesar de que vio la sorpresa de todos en sus facciones cuando Rukawa lo presentó como su pareja. Quizás tenían tacto para no entrometerse en asunto personales, o tal vez solo esperaban el momento adecuado para bombardearlo…de todos modos, estaba disfrutando genuinamente de la compañía.

A pesar de lo que su jefe temporal dijera, esas personas componían un cuadro interesante, y todos se preocupaban, en mayor o menor medida, por su miembro más callado. Era bueno leyendo a la gente, su carrera y actual trabajo lo necesitaban, así que era fácil para él deducirlo. A primera vista no concordaban demasiado; Sakuragi, por ejemplo, era demasiado ruidoso para congeniar con alguien como Rukawa, y su lenguaje corporal le advertía que los dos hombres tendían a chocar bastante, pero también existía una especie de complemento tácito entre ambos, algo que no saltaba a la vista, pero existía allí, encajado entre las bromas ruidosas, los insultos graciosos y las miradas hastiadas del chico de cabello oscuro. El pelirrojo era como el interruptor que encendía el humor negro del otro y le hacía salir del mutismo para reaccionar con alguna pulla o comentario sarcástico, dando paso a situaciones verdaderamente hilarantes.

Se disculpó cuando vio a la mujer de cabello rizado abandonar el lugar al lado de su cita —donde seguramente lo habría estado interrogando, a juzgar por la mirada seria del hombre— y decidió ir con él. Después de todo, era su acompañante en esa fiesta _supuestamente_ infernal.

—Tus amigos son divertidos.

Rukawa levantó la cabeza en dirección a la voz y vio a Mitsui sonriéndole. Levantó una ceja, dándole un sonido parecido a un resoplido antes de acomodarse en su asiento. Ya había pasado por las presentaciones infernales de protocolo y estaba más que dispuesto a disfrutar de la soledad hasta que Ayako interrumpió su momento de paz; ahora era el turno de su _novio. _De todas formas, supuso que eso estaba bien. Después de todo necesitaba proyectar una relación creíble.

—¿Ya te acribillaron a preguntas? —respondió, extendiéndole uno de los vasos restantes sobre la mesa de la cual se había apoderado.

—Aún no. Sospecho que están esperando contar con tu presencia para avergonzarte un poco —bromeó, medio en serio.

Rukawa asintió.

—No me esperaría otra cosa.

—Entonces —Mitsui paseó su mirada por el resto de la fiesta, bebiendo de las imágenes de personas alegres conversando entre sí mientras elegantes camareros circulaban llevando bandejas de licores en perfecto equilibrio—. El frente de los amigos está cubierto, ¿qué hay de los otros? —se llevó la copa a los labios mientras esperaba la respuesta. Rukawa frunció las cejas, como recordando.

—Fujioka estaba contento de verme acompañado —dijo, evitando hacer una mueca ante el hecho—. Y no he visto el peinado ridículo de mi ex por ningún lado, así que todo va bien.

Su compañero estuvo de acuerdo, dándole un guiño.

—Me alegra escucharlo.

Un silencio cómodo reinó entre ambos antes de que Mitsui preguntara por una o dos personas de los invitados, logrando que su atención fuera de su copa al resto de las personas y matara el tiempo hablándole de tal o cual, al menos lo poco que recordaba. Ambos ahogaron una risita cuando vieron a Sakuragi ponerse a tono con su cabello ante las palabras de la menor de los Akagi.

—Es un idiota —apuntó Rukawa, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—¿Kaede?

La sonrisa en la boca del nombrado palideció al instante, mientras se giraba con premura ante la voz; la mano sobre su copa apretó los dedos en un movimiento inconsciente. Mitsui decidió no preocuparse por el bien del cristal y movió la cabeza para ver al sujeto nuevo tras ellos. Un tipo alto, de reluciente cabello negro levantado en picos. Sonreía con facilidad, con una mezcla de tranquilidad y curiosidad en sus pupilas claras.

—Sendoh.

Ah, así que ese era el famoso Akira Sendoh. Mitsui elevó una ceja discreta, estudiando la interacción entre ambos y alerta a las expresiones corporales del menor. De un segundo al otro, el aire sufrió un cambio brusco y el buen humor de su empleador se esfumó en el aire. No podía culparlo, ese hombre sonriente ante ellos era la causa principal por la cual Rukawa había recurrido a contratar sus servicios.

—No sabía que te vería aquí —Sendoh probó terreno—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Rukawa frunció el ceño.

—Preferiría estar en otro lugar, pero es lo que hay —se encogió de hombros en un movimiento que Mitsui reconoció familiar mientras volvía a beber. Sendoh lo miró en silencio, esperando la continuación de la frase—. Por cierto, oí que te comprometiste. Felicidades.

Un leve sonrojo asomó en las mejillas contrarias mientras agradecía la inesperada felicitación. Si Mitsui tuviera que adivinar, diría que se veía un poco apenado.

—Parece que todo el mundo lo sabe —murmuró.

—Salió en la revista.

Sendoh tarareó, sin comprometerse con una respuesta.

—De todos modos, ¿dónde está tu novia?

—No pudo venir. Le surgió un compromiso familiar de último minuto y tuvo que viajar fuera… —Sendoh miró hacia un costado, buscando algo para cambiar de tema; sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada del tercer hombre tras Rukawa—. Pero creo que tú sí viniste acompañado.

Su sonrisa volvió a aparecer, más formal y menos genuina esta vez. Mitsui sonrió de medio lado antes de avanzar un paso para estar al alcance y estirar la mano.

—Yoshiro Mitsui. Un placer conocerte.

Las palmas se estrecharon juntas con dureza, Sendoh dio un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Entonces…—sus ojos volvieron a Rukawa, de pie a un lado.

—Yoshiro es mi pareja.

Las cejas de Sendoh se elevaron antes de que lograra reprimir la acción. Sus ojos volvieron al hombre mencionado con quien acababa de estrechar la mano, dándole una mirada analítica. Mitsui le dio una sonrisa confiada.

—No sabía que tenías novio.

—No es algo que ande divulgando.

Sendoh carraspeó con cautela y sonrió, concordando. El ambiente amenazó con volverse aun más incómodo, así que escogió sus palabras con cuidado.

—De todos modos, me alegro por ustedes.

Rukawa no respondió y el silencio se estiró durante unos segundos, hasta que una voz fuerte vino desde algún punto tras ellos y rompió la atmósfera.

—¡Zorro! Te estaba buscando —Sakuragi apareció de la nada, con su característica energía ruidosa, irrumpiendo en el trío de hombres de pie. Se detuvo, estudiando la situación un momento antes de mirar fijamente al más alto—. Así que también estás aquí, puercoespín.

Sendoh sonrió con gracia.

—Me alegra verte también, Sakuragi.

—Yo no dije eso —Hanamichi se giró hacia su compañero de trabajo—. Ayako estaba buscándote hace un momento. Está en la pileta del jardín esperando.

Rukawa asintió, dándose vuelta para dejar su copa sobre la mesa. La mano de Mitsui apareció frente a él.

—Aquí. La sostendré por ti.

Rukawa aceptó.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Mitsui le dio un guiño cómplice antes que el joven saliera en la dirección indicada.

—Ven conmigo —Sakuragi se dirigió a Mitsui, ignorando al otro—, vamos a buscar algo más interesante que hacer.

El aludido se excusó con una sonrisa cortés mientras seguía al pelirrojo, caminando lejos de la presencia de Sendoh.

—Supongo que Rukawa ya te habló se Sendoh… —Sakuragi mermó sus pasos para ir a la par. Le dio una mirada cautelosa, inseguro de estar en terreno desconocido o no.

Mitsui asintió, confirmando.

—Me contó lo que necesitaba saber.

Un imperceptible suspiro de alivio dejó la boca del contrario ante la confirmación.

—No le gusta hablar de ese tema, y no me corresponde a mí meterme en sus asuntos, pero solo quiero decir que tú nos agradas más.

El mayor soltó una carcajada divertida, agradeciendo el cumplido mientras ambos buscaban la mesa donde Miyagi aprovechaba de fumar un cigarrillo lejos de la vista de su novia.

.

—Entonces, cuéntanos. ¿Cómo conociste a Rukawa?

El interrogado cruzó un pie sobre su rodilla, acomodándose en el asiento ante la mirada curiosa de los dos hombres.

—En una cafetería. Él estaba en una esquina concentrado entre su teléfono y la ventana cuando lo vi. Y bueno, era una vista agradable —se rió—. El local estaba lleno así que le pedí compartir la mesa. Y eso fue el inicio de todo.

Ryota parecía un poco incrédulo.

—¿No te rechazó?

—Por supuesto que sí. Me dijo que no estaba interesado en conocerme al minuto de haberle hablado —Mitsui se rió, secundado por los otros. Eso definitivamente sonaba como su compañero—, pero soy persistente. Si un café no rompía el hielo, un partido de básquet podría hacerlo.

Hanamichi se animó con eso último, preguntándole inmediatamente si jugaba seguido. Al escuchar que era una afición cultivada se apresuró a sugerir que debían organizar un partido, dado que todos en la sección amaban el deporte. "Te enseñaré el talento de este genio" autoproclamó, mientras Miyagi rodaba los ojos y murmuraba algo sobre el rey de las faltas.

.

Rukawa caminó a pasos rápidos por el cuidado césped, apurado en encontrar a su acompañante antes que sus compañeros lo taparan a preguntas. Conociéndolos, lo someterían a un interrogatorio de chismes. Giró en una de las esquinas del amplio jardín y sus ojos toparon de frente con los de la persona que menos quería ver, otra vez.

Maldiciendo, dio media vuelta con la intención de cambiar el camino, pero su huida se vio interrumpida.

—Kaede, espera —a regañadientes, Rukawa se detuvo—. ¿Podemos hablar un segundo?

—Siento que te debo una disculpa desde hace dos años —Sendoh comenzó mientras la expresión de Rukawa no cambiaba—. Siento que lo nuestro acabara así, pero siento más el haberte dicho esas cosas cuando me fui. Yo…no lo sentía realmente, supongo que solo estaba herido y quería que te sintieras igual; aunque eso no es una excusa.

Rukawa levantó los hombros, sin saber qué cara poner al escuchar la disculpa que parecía desfasada pero sincera. Sendoh había sido un hijo de puta, pero hacía ya dos años de eso. Necesitaba dejar ir el rencor de ese entonces.

—Ambos fuimos inmaduros.

Sendoh estuvo de acuerdo.

—De todos modos, quiero que sepas que no hay rencores de mi parte. De verdad me alegra poder hablar contigo de nuevo, y me alegra ver que tienes a alguien alrededor —Ajá, Rukawa ya esperaba esa conversación—. He estado escuchando buenos rumores de él desde que llegué —se rió, aparentemente relajado en una conversación casual—. Apostaría que todas las chicas solteras quieren que les des el dato de dónde lo has conseguido.

"_De internet",_ pensó Rukawa, mordiéndose el interior de la mejilla. En vez de eso, se sacudió el polvo inexistente de las mangas de su camisa y se volvió para irse.

—De una cafetería.

.

.

El sonido de la ducha llenó la habitación mientras Rukawa rebuscaba entre sus cosas. Sacó un libro del fondo de la maleta y se instaló en el sofá. Dentro del baño, oyó que su compañero tarareaba.

Su meticuloso plan no consideró la situación obvia a la que se vería enfrentado, apenas consciente de ella cuando una de las recepcionistas le entregó la llave de la habitación compartida. Así que ahí estaba ahora, encerrado entre cuatro paredes con su dizque novio hasta la mañana siguiente. Si no era capaz de entablar una conversación decente la atmósfera se volvería incómoda, y ya había tenido suficiente de incomodidades; también podía dormir, lo que no era un mal plan, pero se sentía un poco apático…resopló ante su indecisión, tratando de concentrarse en la lectura para distraer el lío de posibilidades.

La ducha se detuvo y el tarareo se convirtió en un silbido suave. La puerta se abrió poco después, y Mitsui salió del baño con una toalla enredada alrededor de las caderas. La mirada de Rukawa vagó hasta el otro hombre por inercia, y sus manos amenazaron con soltar el libro sobre su nariz _¿qué demonios? ¿dónde estaba su pijama? _Volvió los ojos con rapidez antes de ser descubierto y que todo se malinterpretara.

Mitsui se detuvo un instante, mirando la figura sentada en el sofá. Se disculpó por su falta de ropa, argumentando que había olvidado llevar el pijama al baño, y avanzó hasta la cama. Rukawa gruñó algo apagado, con la cara convenientemente oculta tras el libro. Mitsui lo miró un segundo más, asegurándose que no estaba prestándole atención antes de soltar la toalla y meterse dentro del pantalón de pijama. La camiseta siguió poco después.

Ya vestido, consideró hablar sobre cualquier cosa para evitar el silencio artificial entre ambos.

—Este hotel es bastante bonito —su compañero hizo un ruido inentendible, aparentemente de acuerdo. Volvió a tratar, con una pregunta directa esta vez—. ¿Qué tanto lees?

Recibió un suspiro derrotado. Rukawa bajó el libro hasta su regazo y le dio una mirada indiferente.

—Hanshichi —Mitsui levantó ambas cejas—. Es un buen libro —se defendió.

—No te creí aficionado a la novela policíaca.

—No lo soy. Solo leo lo poco que me interesa.

—¿Y qué otras cosas te gustan?

—¿Por qué te importa? —era una respuesta defensiva y lo sabía, pero había surgido espontáneamente. Mitsui lo miró sin ofenderse, sentado a los pies de la cama.

—Para matar el tiempo. Estaremos aquí solos hasta la mañana, no veo que sea malo conocernos un poco —Rukawa pareció pensarlo, Mitsui vio la oportunidad—. Además pareces un tipo interesante. Me gustaría saber más, solo lo que quieras contar, claro —su actitud sincera y despreocupada terminaron por convencerlo. Abandonó el libro sobre el brazo del sofá antes de volverse hacia él totalmente.

—Esta bien, ¿qué quieres saber?

El rostro de Mitsui se iluminó.

.

—Entonces, ¿le bajó los pantalones frente a todos? —Mitsui lo miró incrédulo, con una sonrisa afín jugando en sus labios. Rukawa asintió, un poco demasiado entusiasta, culpa de la botella casi vacía en la mesa de centro.

—Es lo más cómico y perturbador que he visto en la empresa —añadió, recordando el bochornoso momento—. Aunque con Sakuragi siempre pasan cosas extrañas.

Mitsui silbó en concordancia.

—Ese amigo tuyo parece ser todo un caso.

Asintió, empinándose la botella una vez más. —Es un idiota —luego se la ofreció—. Es mi turno —Mitsui esperó a que soltara su primera pregunta—. ¿Por qué eres un acompañante?

Directo y claro. Definitivamente Kaede Rukawa no se iba por las ramas.

Mitsui se encogió de hombros, girando la botella entre sus dedos.

—¿Por qué no? El dinero es bueno, muchos beneficios y poco esfuerzo.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—La universidad. Primero fue para terminar de pagar la carrera, pero cuando egresé me di cuenta de que podía ganar más del doble con este trabajo y me consumía menos tiempo. Además, conseguir trabajo en otra cosa estaba resultando difícil.

—¿Qué estudiaste?

—Psicología.

—Oh —Rukawa ladeó la cabeza en una actitud pensativa—. Por eso eres bueno tratando con personas entonces.

Mitsui se rió ante la deducción.

—¿Otra pregunta?

Su compañero asintió, serio otra vez.

—¿Trabajas solo con hombres, o con mujeres también?

Recibió un encogimiento de hombros.

—Ambos. Soy bisexual, así que no tengo problemas con eso.

—¿También te acuestas con tus clientes?

Mitsui lo miró de costado, con la boca de la botella aún pegada a los labios. Rukawa se pateó mentalmente por la pregunta estúpida que su lengua decidió soltar, carraspeando tardíamente. No era un asunto que le interesara, puede que incluso lo incomodara; pero su compañero solo le regresó una mirada divertida.

—¿Por qué? ¿estás interesado? —movió las cejas en actitud bromista y Rukawa luchó contra el sonrojo que amenazó estallar en sus mejillas. Retrocedió sobre el sofá, enfurruñado.

—No me refería a eso.

La carcajada limpia de Mitsui cortó su mal humor.

—Claro, solo preguntaste si soy un prostituto en toda la regla —pensó por un segundo—. Supongo que depende. La mayoría de las veces las personas solo quieren compañía para algún evento, así como tú. Aunque de vez en cuando me lo preguntan —confesó, volviendo a la sonrisa juguetona—. Puedo hacerlo, obviamente, si el precio es el adecuado y sobre todo si estoy interesado de esa manera en el cliente. Podemos reservarnos el derecho de admisión —bromeó, agitando la botella de nuevo—. Para serte sincero, si tú me lo preguntas, podría aceptar.

Rukawa tosió, ahogado con su propio aire. Tartamudeó algo acerca de no estar interesado y que no preguntaba por eso, hasta que Mitsui cortó su parloteo con una frase casual.

—Lo sé, solo estaba siendo sincero. Pasemos a otra pregunta si quieres.

Recibió una negación.

—Será mejor dormir. Mañana es un día largo —se levantó, tratando de manejar su equilibrio—. Te estoy dejando el sofá.


	5. Chapter 5

V

_Well, are you mine? Are you mine tomorrow or just mine tonight?_

.

Definitivamente, esa era otra situación extra más que había pasado por alto en su plan. Tenía que haberlo pensado antes, siendo que era _obvio_ que sus ruidosos compañeros aprovecharían cualquier instancia para armar una fiesta _dentro_ de la maldita fiesta.

Así que ahí estaba, en la despedida de soltero de su jefe en un bar desconocido al que Miyagi los arrastró, asegurando que era el mejor lugar para dicho evento, rodeado de la testosterona idiota de sus compañeros y de otros tantos tipos a los que no conocía de nada. Lo que era aún peor, Mitsui parecía divertirse más que él, aunque no podía culparlo: hasta el guardia de la puerta se divertía más que él.

Enfurruñado, buscó la esquina más lejana del grupo escandaloso y se sentó a beber en soledad. Al menos su mala suerte no estaba siendo una desgraciada y Sendoh no se veía rondando cerca, soportar otra charla amigable de la persona por quién comenzó toda esa idiotez solo le partiría la cabeza, además ¿amigos, ahora? ¿después de pasar dos años enteros detestándolo resentido? Podía olvidarlo, desecharlo como un mal trago del pasado, pero no podía sonreír y comenzar a llevarse bien otra vez de la noche a la mañana, no después de que le hubiesen roto el corazón. Resopló, irritado consigo mismo nuevamente. Sendoh era un tema pasado y él estaba ahí para demostrarle que ya no le afectaba.

—¿Has visto a Kaede? —Miyagi giró ante la pregunta del más alto antes de hacer memoria.

—Creo que estaba por allá —señaló un punto al azar, lejos del grupo que cantaba—. Sakuragi quiso incluirlo en el karaoke y se negó rotundamente.

Mitsui asintió, tomando consigo una cerveza antes de buscar el lugar señalado. Tal vez su jefe necesitaba un poco de compañía, y a fin de cuentas ese era exactamente su trabajo en ese lugar. Aunque este caso era, de hecho, uno de los más extraños hasta el momento. Las otras personas generalmente estaban muy pendientes de él, llevándolo consigo a todos lados, presumiendo y hablando de mil cosas a la vez; Rukawa, en cambio, se mantenía distanciado, apenas guardando las apariencias para no levantar sospechas y estaba seguro de que jamás asistiría a una escena de presunción.

Sonrió para sí. Definitivamente, el cliente nuevo era _interesante_.

—Pareces muy divertido —ironizó, los ojos del interpelado se elevaron, mirándolo con molestia. Mitsui aventuró una sonrisa conciliadora—. ¿Cerveza?

Rukawa indicó la botella sobre su mesa.

—Estoy bien.

Encogiéndose de hombros, Mitsui decidió dejarla para sí. Se sentó junto a su cliente que parecía concentrado en pasar una solitaria velada junto a su alcohol y se dispuso a cambiar eso.

—¿Por qué estas aquí? —Rukawa ni siquiera giró a mirarle mientras preguntaba.

—Eres mi novio, se supone que _debo_ estar aquí.

El otro resopló, divertido. Mitsui elevó una ceja ante el gesto, dándole una mirada rápida a la botella casi vacía. Volvió sus ojos al menor, viéndolo empinarse el vaso.

—¿Qué es tan divertido? Si no recuerdo mal, es ese el papel que quieres que interprete.

No había reclamo en su voz, solo simple curiosidad. Le parecía adivinar que el alcohol estaba dejando al descubierto cierto matiz amargado en su cliente que no estaba ahí antes; seriedad y estoicismo, sí; un poco de asociabilidad también, pero no había escuchado el tono amargo en sus palabras antes. Algo tenía que estar causándolo ahora. Mientras esperaba la respuesta, inseguro si el otro hombre considerara dársela siquiera, dejó su mirada pasear por el salón; quizá la razón de la amargura de Rukawa estuviera en algún lado. Pero no vio nada sospechoso.

A su lado, Rukawa por fin dio muestras de responder. Una sonrisa sin humor adornó sus labios mientras hablaba.

—No es nada. Es solo que es gracioso que mi novio falso sea más atento que los reales que he tenido —negó con la cabeza—, aunque supongo que eso es normal, ¿no?

Mitsui lo observó unos segundos, preguntándose qué tan cierto era aquella afirmación soltada al azar. Rukawa pareció volver a sus asuntos con la botella, olvidándose momentáneamente de él.

—Rukawa, ¿cuánto has bebido?

—¿Eh?

—Desconozco tu tolerancia al alcohol, pero ya llevas toda una botella, o eso parece… —miró sospechoso alrededor en busca de más.

Su compañero resopló.

—Para tu información, _Yoshiro_, mi límite es dos de estas. Estoy bien.

—Si tú lo dices…

—En vez de estar sermoneándome como un novio de verdad, deberías estar entreteniéndome como uno. —Mitsui parpadeó, Rukawa reconsideró su frase. Cuando la sonrisa burlona del mayor se extendió por sus labios él se apresuró a añadir, malhumorado—. ¡No me refiero a eso, idiota!

Mitui soltó la carcajada de todos modos.

—Tus orejas están rojas —acusó. Rukawa le dio una mirada helada, con ganas de patearlo en la cara.

.

Sendoh sonrió a su compañía, una bonita muchacha de piel pálida y lindos ojos que se entretenía en una conversación sobre un artículo aparentemente interesante que publicara su revista el mes anterior. Dejó su mirada vagar por el espacio frente a ellos cuando dio con el cuadro de la esquina: Rukawa conversaba animadamente con su novio.

Se detuvo en ellos, siguiendo la muda interacción entre ambos hombres. Hace dos años, él -en un arrebato vergonzoso de enojo- le había gritado, asegurándole que no lograría encontrar a alguien capaz de soportarlo. Con el tiempo lo había lamentado, obviamente, pero el dolor de la ruptura en el momento era superior a sus deseos de disculparse. Además, sabía de primera mano que Rukawa era una persona orgullosa y no querría escucharle.

Verlo acompañado le había sorprendido, enterarse que ese sujeto era su pareja caló aún más esa impresión. Aunque parecía no ser el único, sus compañeros de trabajo tampoco conocían a Mitsui antes de ese día. Supuso que Rukawa estaba tratando de ser reservado con su vida amorosa.

La pareja se movió y él desvió los ojos, fijando su atención en su mesa de nuevo. Sería vergonzoso ser atrapado mirándolos, además Rukawa no apreciaría su atención.

.

—¡Hey! ¿A dónde van?

La voz de Sakuragi los interrumpió en su camino a la salida. Fue Mitsui quien se giró a responder al hombre pelirrojo.

—Nos vamos. Alguien bebió más de la cuenta y mañana hay que levantarse temprano —terminó con una risilla discreta.

Discreción que el otro hombre parecía no compartir.

—¡Sabía que no aguantabas nada, Zorro! —se carcajeó, palmoteando la espalda de su compañero de trabajo que respondió con un gruñido molesto—. Te falta la resistencia de este genio, ¡soy el rey del alcohol!

Rukawa rodó los ojos con verdadero hastío.

—Será el rey de los idiotas.

Antes que el hombre respondiera, Mitsui tiró de su compañero fuera.

—Nos vemos en el hotel —se despidió por sobre el hombro, caminando directamente hacia la salida.

Necesitaba llamar un taxi.

.

Aún quedaban algunas habitaciones con la luz encendidas. La despedida de soltera de la novia, celebrada en el hotel, tendría que haber acabado hace poco, supuso Mitsui. A su lado, Rukawa tropezó con sus propios pies, trastabillando hasta la pared del pasillo en un precario equilibrio. Se apresuró a sujetarlo de un brazo.

El moreno se rió.

—¡Mitsui! No, Yoshiro, ¿verdad? Te ves muy gracioso desde aquí —balbuceó, inclinado de lado contra la pared. Un costoso jarrón se había salvado por poco de caer.

Mitsui se rió, tirando de él consigo para avanzar hacia la habitación.

—No creí que estuvieses tan mal —se burló.

Su compañero respondió con un resoplido.

—Fue el maldito viaje en taxi.

—Claro, por supuesto.

La puerta de su alcoba estaba a escasos metros por delante. Arrastrar a Rukawa en línea recta -o lo más recta posible- para evitar ruidos en el pasillo fue toda una odisea. Una vez adentro, Mitsui dejó salir un silbido divertido ante la condición de su compañero: estaba completamente alcoholizado.

—Vamos, Rukawa. Será mejor que te laves la cara antes de dormir.

—Lo que digas, _mamá._

Mitsui evitó reírse ante la desconocida faceta infantil de su jefe.

.

Eran pasadas las 3 de la madrugada cuando algo molestó su sueño. Dedos tibios hurgaban en su flequillo, apartando los cabellos de su frente, y se vio obligado a abrir los ojos, solo para encontrarse con la cara de Rukawa mirándolo por encima del sofá.

Ahogó un bostezo, incorporándose ligeramente.

—¿Necesitas algo?

Rukawa retiró la mano y lo miró en silencio un instante. Al siguiente, se levantó y pasó una pierna sobre el respaldo, dejándose caer del otro lado, sobre las rodillas de Mitsui, quien se apuró en dejarle espacio, inseguro aún de lo que el joven pretendía.

—¿Por qué estas durmiendo en el sofá?

Aquella pregunta lo descolocó por su obviedad.

—Porque tú ocupas la cama, ¿no…?

—Pero ahí cabemos los dos.

—Ah. —Mitsui respiró hondo, sentándose frente el hombre menor—. Estoy bien aquí, no te preocupes —le tranquilizó, sonriendo afable—. Mejor vuelve a dormir, mañana temprano es la ceremonia.

—Pero quiero que duermas conmigo.

Cerró los ojos pacientemente.

—Quizás otro día.

—No. —Rukawa hizo un mohín casi infantil del que su yo normal estaría terriblemente avergonzado—. No volveré a verte después de mañana. ¿Es por dinero? Te pagaré el resto, lo prometo.

Mitsui ignoró el gemido de tortura; esto le estaba costando más de lo necesario. Puso ambas manos sobre los hombros ajenos mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

—Escucha. No es por un asunto de dinero, ¿okey? Ahora vuelve a tu cama y duerme. Mañana hablaremos.

La mirada de Rukawa cambió a una seriedad total.

—Mentiste.

—¿Eh?

—¡Mentiste! —repitió, con más emoción—. Dijiste que aceptarías si yo te lo preguntaba, y no fue así.

—¡No! —Mitsui respondió al instante, sacudiéndolo un poco—. Pero ahora mismo estás ebrio y no quiero que mañana me odies.

—No lo haré. —La mirada de absoluta seguridad en esos ojos azules casi logró mandar sus quejas a la basura. Era una propuesta tentadora, pero por lo poco que conocía al otro hombre sabía que al día siguiente lo odiaría. Resopló, tratando de mantener la actitud cuerda en esa situación.

—Estás siendo infantil, Kaede Rukawa.

—No me importa.

Los labios de Rukawa sabían a licor cuando se estrellaron contra los suyos, reclamando un beso hambriento. Las manos pálidas se aferraron a su cabello en un agarre firme, anticipándose al rechazo. Y ese fue precisamente el primer impulso de Mitsui: alejarlo. Pero por alguna desconocida _y seguramente idiota_ razón no estaba haciendo nada de eso, al contrario. Sus propias manos vagaron, traicioneras, hacia la espalda contraria, atrayendo al joven más cerca de si mismo. Rukawa sin duda apreció el movimiento, tirando de su cabello un poco más fuerte mientras sus rodillas avanzaban sobre las piernas ligeramente curvadas de su compañero. «Mitsui _—_gimió, cuando el otro mordió su labio inferior, succionándolo luego ligeramente—. Hazlo otra vez».

Mitsui sintió que perdería el control ahí mismo.

Era surrealista, y todo ocurría demasiado rápido y lento a la misma vez. Primero, Rukawa se había lanzado a besarlo, luego él mismo estaba tirando del chico más cerca para devolverle el beso, ansioso. La boca tibia del menor se había separado para trazar un camino hasta su oreja, tiempo que él mismo aprovechó para asaltar la carne pálida del cuello frente a él. Sus dientes se habían apretado, solo un poco, sobre la piel de la clavícula, y su compañero respondió con un jadeo _indigno _junto a su oído, al mismo tiempo que sus caderas se apretaban sobre su regazo, con una molienda descarada que le obligó a morderse la lengua.

Los ojos azules lo miraron con diversión, una mirada que no había visto en ese rostro tan serio. Rukawa se apretó contra él una vez más mientras lo veía luchar por guardar la escasa compostura.

—Puedes llevarme esta noche, _senpai._

Mitsui tragó con fuerza. Definitivamente, eso no estaba pensado en el contrato.


	6. Chapter 6

**VI**

_~When everything's made to be broken, I just want you to know who I am~_

.

—¡Rukawa, abre la puerta! —Ayako golpeó los nudillos contra la madera, comenzando a molestarse—. ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! —Refunfuñó acerca de los malos hábitos de sueño de su amigo, que seguramente seguía babeando la almohada; su mano iba por la cuarta ronda de golpes cuando la puerta se abrió y por ella apareció Mitsui, ya vestido.

El hombre la saludó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, informándole que su compañero ya venía.

Ayako guardó silencio mientras lo miraba alejarse; algo no se veía bien. Giró para ver a su amigo aparecer por el mismo lugar. Tampoco parecía muy feliz.

—No era necesario gritar tanto —reclamó.

La mujer dudó, insegura acerca de entrometerse o no. Finalmente, la preocupación por el ambiente incómodo que irradiaba del muchacho la llevó a preguntar, tratando de ser cautelosa.

—Rukawa, ¿pasó algo? Ustedes… —pero fue interrumpida por la negación que él le dio, argumentando que iban a llegar tarde a la ceremonia.

.

Rukawa se mantuvo de pie, tieso, a un costado del altar mientras esperaban la llegada de los novios. Junto a él estaba Akagi, impresionante en sus casi dos metros de altura, ambos vestidos elegantemente de negro, y al otro lado… maldijo en voz baja cuando la sonrisa de Sendoh se volvió hacia él.

—Así que somos los padrinos. —Rukawa lo ignoró—. Es gracioso. Por cierto, ese traje se te ve muy bien. —Esta vez, Rukawa giró a darle una mirada hastiada de la que el otro joven se defendió—. Solo digo lo que veo. —Los ojos violetas recorrieron la habitación ante ellos, rebosante de invitados ansiosos. Se detuvo en un grupo particular—. Sakuragi se ve bastante bien también, ¿finalmente logró salir con esa chica castaña? Y ¡ah, ahí está! Tu novio no se queda atrás, ¿cómo dijiste que se llamaba? ¿Mitsui? —ante ese nombre, Rukawa levantó los ojos en la misma dirección. Mitsui estaba sentado junto a Ryota, aparentemente atento a algo que este decía, pero sus ojos oscuros se levantaron un segundo para chocar con los suyos. Rukawa frunció el ceño, desviando la mirada.

Sendoh levantó una ceja ante la reacción, curioso.

—¿Todo bien?

La respuesta fue rapaz.

—Cierra la maldita boca por una vez.

.

Avanzó a paso rápido hacia su habitación. El baile continuaba en su apogeo en el patio del hotel, pero él tenía cosas importantes que atender. La cabellera negra azulada de Mitsui llevaba desaparecida de su línea de visión hace varios minutos y, por alguna razón, le urgía encontrarlo. Sin preguntárselo, Ayako le había informado que el hombre iba camino a las habitaciones. Rukawa agradeció su buen tino con un murmullo bajo.

Mientras caminaba trató de aplacar su mal humor. El recuerdo de la mañana era desastroso: despertó en los brazos de Mitsui, _literalmente sobre él_, para ser más exactos. Estaba acurrucado contra el otro hombre, ambos en el sofá mientras los brazos de Mitsui lo mantenían sujeto a él. Y a juzgar por su parcial falta de ropa —la camisa de su pijama estaba enganchada en una esquina el sofá; la de Mitsui se veía enrollada en el piso— y por la marca de dientes en el cuello contrario, dormir no era lo único que habían hecho. Retrocediendo presa de una mezcla de vergüenza y rabia, ruborizado y con la cabeza palpitando con agonía, dejó que su molestia tomara lo peor de él. Le aseguró que no necesitaba de un prostituto para cubrir sus necesidades, que solo había pagado por compañía, no para que le calentaran la cama. Mitsui mantuvo la boca cerrada, con una expresión ilegible en el rostro mientras escuchaba su diatriba. Algo en esos ojos le hizo querer corregirse, quizá había ido demasiado lejos, pero su rabia y orgullo eran más fuertes. Además, tampoco había dicho algo que no fuese verdad.

Finalmente, esos labios delgados se movieron para responder.

—Fuiste tú quien me buscó.

Rukawa sintió un puñal de culpa clavándose en su estómago, consciente de la verdad desgarradora de la frase.

—Estaba ebrio. No sabía lo que hacía.

Los ojos azules se oscurecieron en una mirada que no había visto en ese rostro hasta entonces. Mitsui se levantó para enfrentarlo, completamente serio.

—Esa es una excusa de mierda. Pero si funciona para ti, no tengo problemas. Puedes seguir negándote las cosas que quieres, a fin de cuentas, solo soy un prostituto más al que contratase por compañía, no para que te de consejos.

La puerta el baño se tragó la figura contraria y Rukawa pateó el sofá, maldiciéndose en voz alta.

De regreso al presente se detuvo frente a su habitación y respiró hondo, con la mano sobre la manilla, dispuesto a entrar y _tratar_, al menos, de arreglar algo. Aunque fuese una ligera disculpa por asumir de inmediato que habían mantenido relaciones sexuales, siendo que ahora era obvio que no habían llegado a ese punto ¿por qué no? A decir verdad, no lo sabía; anoche, él estaba más que dispuesto para…movió la cabeza, desechando la línea de pensamiento inapropiada. Tenía que abrir esa puerta y enfrentarse en una conversación civilizada, de dos adultos.

—¿Mitsui? —llamó, avanzando. Su voz rodó por la habitación vacía. En el piso de la alcoba su maleta esperaba, sola. En la mesa de noche estaba el sobre con la cuota en efectivo que le había cancelado ese mismo día, como decía el contrato.

El peso de la realidad se sintió como un balde de agua fría. Rukawa arrugó los billetes, sintiendo una oleada de amargura contra sí mismo. Se había comportado como un total idiota y ahora ni siquiera tenía espacio para disculparse. Mitsui había salido de su vida del mismo modo en que había llegado, sin ceremonia alguna.

.

Mitsui se sentó en el vagón casi vacío del tren de regreso. Apoyó la cabeza contra el vidrio de la ventana y suspiró. Era un completo idiota.

Ya no tenía veinte años, tampoco era su primer trabajo, ¿cómo se había permitido bajar la guardia de ese modo? No estaba bien, nada bien. Era consciente del atractivo físico de su cliente —bastaba tener ojos para notarlo—, pero también sabía que Rukawa solo recurría a él como un acto desesperado por salvar una afrenta personal. No quería nada más que solo compañía. Hasta el mismo hecho de que lo escogiese precisamente a él obedecía al azar del destino.

Pero esa noche… maldita sea, se veía tan diferente esa noche; tanto, que él mismo tenía problemas para mantener la negativa, y finalmente Rukawa había derribado la barrera impuesta entre ambos. Negó con la cabeza al recordar el peso del otro hombre sobre él, la boca ansiosa, las manos grandes abriéndose paso por su ropa, tirando de ella, acariciando los músculos bajo su piel. Gimió de frustración al recordar sus propias manos haciendo lo mismo con el cuerpo contrario, acercándolo, reconociéndolo a través del tacto y la lengua. Desnudándolo para probarlo, saboreándolo con los sentidos, empapándose de todo lo que el otro hombre tenía para ofrecer.

Golpeó su puño contra una rodilla, maldiciendo entre dientes. Lejos de él, sentados en la esquina opuesta del vagón, una pareja de jóvenes lo miraron con curiosidad.

La única razón por la cual no habían terminado follando como dos adolescentes inmaduros y hormonales revolcándose en el sofá del elegante hotel fue porque el que inició todo el juego cayó dormido en el segundo menos esperado. Al parecer, el pelirrojo tenía razón y la resistencia al alcohol de Rukawa era desastrosa, porque mientras se apretujaba contra él buscando un mayor contacto entre sus caderas y le encajaba los dientes en el cuello, de pronto su cuerpo se destensó y lo único que sentía era la respiración pausada justo debajo de su barbilla. Rukawa estaba fuera de combate, durmiendo como un niño que se pasó de su horario nocturno, con una mano a medio camino dentro del pijama ajeno.

En el primer minuto Mitsui no sabía qué hacer, si reír o maldecir; luego decidió tomarse la situación con humor, aun cuando su entrepierna reclamara con frustración por la atención perdida. Sacárselo de encima resultó ser una tarea imposible, porque el chico —aunque dormido— se empecinaba en aferrarse a su cuerpo como un peso muerto. El hecho de que fuese más alto y pesado no ayudaba. Lo único que consiguió fue acomodarlo mejor para que ambos pudiesen al menos dormir relativamente cómodos. La cabeza contraria acabó descansando sobre su pecho, con la mejilla apoyada contra su piel, completamente perdido en el mundo de los sueños. Mitsui observó de cerca las pestañas largas sobre la piel pálida, bebiendo del aura de paz que bañaba las facciones usualmente tensas. Sonrió, levantando una mano para acomodar un mechón de cabello rebelde en su frente. No cabía duda de que Kaede Rukawa era un chico atractivo, era una lástima que su repentino interés obedeciera a su ingesta de alcohol.

.

.

—¿No pudiste convencerlo? —Ayako miró al hombre pelirrojo llegar solo a su reunión. Sakuragi resopló, molesto.

—Ese maldito está más antipático de lo normal.

Luego, sentándose frente a la mujer que ya le alargaba una bebida, añadió.

—No sé si son ideas mías, pero desde la boda del jefe ha estado actuando raro. Además, se ha empecinado en no hablar de Mitsui. —Frunció el ceño, recordando—. El otro día le pedí su número para invitarlo a un partido de básquet y me gruñó, diciendo que no lo tenía, ¿quién carajos no tiene el número de su novio?

Ayako levantó una ceja, curiosa ante la información.

—También he notado eso —comentó Ryota, mientras tamborileaba los dedos sobre el mantel—. Se pone de mal humor cuando le hablas de él. ¿Creen que acaso…? —hizo un además vago con la mano, esperando que los otros captaran su idea.

—¿Qué Mitsui lo haya terminado? —aventuró Sakuragi, abriendo los ojos con sorpresa.

—No, más bien él. Mitsui se veía ¿cómo decirlo? Bastante atento a él en la fiesta, pero Rukawa…ya sabemos _cómo_ _es_ Rukawa.

Sakuragi lo consideró un momento, con el ceño fruncido en concentración.

—Cuando dijeron que tenía novio, no lo creí. Pero después de verlos a ambos…bueno, no sé, se veían bien juntos. Si resulta que el zorro ha echado a perder su oportunidad, no es más que un idiota.

—No nos aventuremos con suposiciones —interrumpió Ayako, dándoles una mirada severa—. Y, de todos modos, no nos corresponde meternos en su vida personal.

.

Rukawa se dejó caer, sin gracia alguna, sobre el sofá de su sala. Resopló con cansancio, echando la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos. Viernes por la tarde, se aventuraba un _grandioso_ fin de semana encerrado entre cuatro paredes…

Había ignorado la invitación de Sakuragi para salir, así como había hecho lo mismo con las preguntas luego de esa fiesta. Incluso el pelirrojo se dio por vencido cuando no le dio el número de su supuesto novio, de todos modos ¿para qué demonios lo quería? No podía haberse hecho amigo de Mitsui solo por conocerlo tres miserables días —una de sus células cerebrales, una que lo odiaba, podía darlo por firmado, le recordó jactanciosa que él mismo apenas lo conocía un poco más y había buscado _algo más_ que un simple partido de básquet amistoso—. Resopló, molesto consigo y con Sakuragi por ser un inoportuno. A la mierda el idiota y su extrovertida personalidad.

Su mente saltó entonces al recuerdo del hombre mayor, y sus ojos vagaron hasta su celular sobre la mesa de centro. Era cierto, no tenía su número. De hecho_, no tenía nada de él. _Contra todo juicio, volvió a la página de citas a la semana siguiente del incidente, pero el perfil de Mitsui no estaba por ningún lado. Suspiró, confuso consigo mismo, ¿qué pretendía buscándolo? No le escribiría un email disculpándose, no estaba en él hacer esas cosas, además ¿qué era exactamente lo que esperaba conseguir? Era un trabajo más para Mitsui —si es que ese era su verdadero nombre, de todas maneras—, seguramente ya ni siquiera se acordaría de él. Después de todo, cosas así debían sucederle con frecuencia. Él debería hacer lo mismo y simplemente _olvidarse_ del hecho y dar un paso al costado…pero era difícil. La célula cerebral que lo odiaba insistía en volcar en su memoria, en los momentos más impredecibles, el recuerdo de los ojos azules y la sonrisa fácil de su compañero.

Solo había una cosa clara y de la cuál tenía que aprender la lección: confiar en su instinto. Rukawa nunca, nunca debió haberse inscrito en esa maldita página y mucho menos llegar a la locura inaudita de contratar un acompañante de pago que camuflara su asquerosa soledad. Lo estaba pagando caro. Si su abuela viviera, estaba seguro de que le recordaría su legendaria frase _«nunca juegues con fuego, hijo, podrías salir chamuscado»_.

Definitivamente, la abuela tenía razón.


	7. Chapter 7

**N.A: **Se supone que esto tendría 5 capítulos, pero al final creo que acabará en 8. Es la única historia que tiene a mis musos enganchados hasta ahora, así que me emociono un poco escribiendo, ops. So, siempre me ha parecido irónico que mis historias menos esperadas/leídas sean las que más satisfacción me producen al escribir.

* * *

**VII**

_~I'm not strong enough to stay away. Can't run from you, I just run back to you~_

.

Mitsui observó su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana; si miraba con atención, podía descubrir las ojeras instaladas ahí desde hace días, unidas a su ceño fruncido. Definitivamente no concordaba con la imagen primaveral que reinaba fuera.

El humo delgado del cigarro que colgaba de sus labios se elevó con lentitud mientras él cerraba los ojos en busca de esa paz mental que parecía escurrírsele entre los dedos desde su último trabajo. Inhaló aire por la nariz, procurando llenar sus pulmones a la vez que despejaba su mente, pero fue en vano… un rostro de misteriosos ojos azules volvía a su recuerdo una y otra vez, unido a la voz rasposa llamando su nombre. Maldijo en voz alta, mordiendo el cigarro antes de aplastarlo con furia en la ventana, ¿qué pretendía su psique haciéndole recordar el rostro de Rukawa en los momentos menos esperados? Por más que trataba, la imagen del otro hombre se colaba entre sus pensamientos saltándose las barreras levantadas, silenciosa y contundente como el mismo dueño; venía a él en sueños, llamándolo con la misma voz ahogada de esa última noche, aparecía cuando cerraba los ojos para dormitar en el sofá de la sala, incluso parpadeaba ante él cuando caminaba por la calle, bromeando con la idea inexistente de estar ahí, casi al alcance de su mano, siempre corriendo, huyendo mientras lo provoca, ¿por qué…? Sacudió la cabeza, luchando por borrar la imagen tras sus retinas. _Deja de recordarlo, maldita sea. Solo…por favor, no pienses más en él. _Pero decirlo era más fácil que hacerlo.

Fujima dijo que estaba flechado. Y el muy desgraciado había tenido el descaro de reírse en su cara mientras mantenía su teoría absurda. «Ya sabes —había dicho—, siempre esperé el día en que pudiera ver a Hisashi Mitsui realmente interesado en alguien. Te dije que no podías ser de piedra». Y si el castaño no fuera su amigo más cercano, él habría sido feliz rompiéndole la nariz de un puñetazo.

Pero tal vez, y solo tal vez, el otro tenía razón, ¿de qué otra manera explicaría todos esos extraños sentimientos que venían asaltándolo desde que dejara Tokio hace ya más de un mes?

—Realmente no entiendo por qué te complicas tanto —había continuado su amigo, dándole una mirada curiosa por encima de la mesa compartida—. En vez de estar aquí tratando vanamente de negar todo esto, deberías llamarlo y aclarar las cosas de una buena vez. Quién sabe, quizás tu buena fortuna brille una vez más.

Sintió sus cejas contraerse en un ceño fruncido.

—No es tan simple.

Fujima resopló, quitándose el cabello de la frente con un movimiento casual.

—Si lo dices por tu antiguo trabajo, permíteme recordarte que fue precisamente así como se conocieron, así que ese es un argumento estúpido.

—No es solo eso —el más alto gruñó, fastidiado por la actitud simplista de su compañero—. Es… apenas sé las cosas básicas de él, y eso solo porque estaba medio ebrio cuando me las contó, y no sabe nada de mí, ¡ni siquiera le dije mi verdadero nombre! —terminó por soltar, sonando casi desesperado.

Kenji Fujima le ofreció una sonrisa condescendiente, una de esas sonrisas sabias de psicólogo que él odiaba cuando estaban dirigidas hacia su persona.

—Pero aun así te gusta.

Era difícil refutar eso cuando al otro lado de la mesa su amigo reía en voz alta al notar sus orejas rojas. Dios, estaba tentado a golpearlo.

.

_Un flechazo. _No había tenido uno desde su adolescencia, y carajo, eso se oía tan viejo. Estaba lejos de tener quince, y le gustaba pensar que su inmadurez de ese entonces estaba lejos también; no le era grato recordar las cosas que hizo en ese tiempo. Incluso la mera idea de borrar el recuerdo con otra presencia —recurso que solía utilizar muy a menudo— le repugnaba ahora. Lo más preocupante era la confusión que el recuerdo del otro hombre le causaba. No era la primera vez que se cruzaba con un tipo atractivo, en sus años de trabajo como acompañante había visto prácticamente de todo, pero las cosas jamás se mezclaron, ¿sería su orgullo herido el que reclamaba por no haber terminado lo que comenzaron esa noche en el sofá? …No, le gustaba creer que no era tan básico. _Había algo más, _algo que se le escapaba a simple vista y que lo desencajaba. Kaede Rukawa tenía un _no sé qué_ que le hacía imposible olvidarlo, para su propia consternación.

Después de todo, el remezón de su encuentro había provocado que dejara su trabajo después de años ganando buen dinero con él. Meneó la cabeza, incrédulo. Pensar que necesitó un argumento así para por fin ponerle término a esa vida y volver sobre sus pasos era risible. Cuando se lo comunicó a Fujima, este estaba genuinamente asombrado; se conocían desde la universidad, era la única persona que sabía todo de él, y aun así no se lo esperaba «_¿Estás dejando tu trabajo por un niño bonito?» _Mitsui maldijo, _no era por él¸ _pero su encuentro gatilló un sinfín de pensamientos que le llevaron a finalmente tomar la decisión que estaba postergando: volver a encontrarse con su primer amor. Y él había amado su carrera mucho antes que su billetera le hiciese ir por otros rumbos.

Tal vez el encuentro con Rukawa no era tan catastrófico, no si le dio el impulso necesario para encaminar su vida de una buena vez. Si volvía a ver al hombre, sin duda alguna tendría que agradecérselo.

Aunque solo fuera una excusa para hablarle otra vez.

.

.

La puerta de la oficina se abrió con fuerza y la figura de una mujer entró a través. Rukawa desvió sus ojos desde la pantalla del computador hacia ella. No quedaba casi nadie en el edifico, ¿qué hacía ahí? Ayako le dio una mirada decidida mientras cerraba y avanzaba frente a él.

—Tendrás que disculparme, pero no puedo soportar más esto —soltó, sentándose en una esquina del escritorio. Rukawa elevó una ceja ante la actitud—. Vas a contarme ahora mismo qué diablos es lo que pasa contigo.

El hombre ni siquiera se inmutó, acostumbrado como estaba a guardar la compostura como una máscara.

—No sé a qué te refieres.

—No juegues al inocente conmigo, Rukawa —ella tamborileó sus uñas brillantes sobre la mesa en una actitud que dejaba entrever que iría hasta el fondo del asunto—. Has estado evitando todas nuestras reuniones desde la boda del jefe.

—He tenido mucho trabajo.

—¡Mentira! —lo cortó, hastiada de su actitud indiferente ante un tema que ella consideraba serio—. Te has encargado de abarcar más trabajo del necesario, que es diferente, ¡mírate! ¿desde cuándo te quedas a hacer horas extras cuando la temporada no lo necesita? Buscas excusas para estar aquí encerrado, y cuando no las hay te esfumas en tu casa, o no sé dónde, y ni siquiera contestas las llamadas.

Frente a ella, Rukawa frunció el ceño, desviando sus ojos una vez más. Ayako suavizó su voz.

—Sabes que puedes hablarlo conmigo, Kae. Somos amigos, ¿recuerdas? —se movió para sentarse sobre la silla auxiliar, sin dejar de mirarlo—. ¿Es por la boda de Sendoh…?

Rukawa contrajo las cejas nuevamente, incómodo por tener esa conversación. Cuando la pregunta llegó a su cerebro se detuvo a pensarlo; claro, Sendoh se casaba _¿o ya lo había hecho? _ esa semana, se le había olvidado por completo, lo cual, lejos de ser agradable, casi lo hastiaba. Por el simple hecho de que su mente estaba demasiado ocupada en otra persona, al nivel de ni siquiera prestar atención en un evento que hasta hace poco era algo relevante. No, no era por Sendoh que su actitud preocupaba a sus amigos.

—¿O es por tu relación con Mitsui? —ah, debería haberlo sabido. Ayako era demasiado perspicaz como para dejarlo pasar.

—No hay ninguna relación —soltó. "Nunca la hubo" estuvo tentado de añadir, pero se mordió la lengua. Los ojos marrones de su amiga se suavizaron.

—¿Qué pasó? —y ella tocó su brazo cuando él demoró demasiado en contestar—. Solo dime lo que necesites soltar, está bien.

Era difícil mantener la máscara con ella mirándolo así.

—Éramos… no nos conocíamos bien —soltó—. Fue mi error apresurar las cosas.

Ayako tarareó comprensivamente.

—¿Él opina lo mismo?

Rukawa se encogió de hombros, luchando contra la sonrisa cansada que amenazó con saltar a sus labios.

—No lo sé —admitió—. Lo último que dijo fue que yo buscaba excusas de mierda para negar mis propios deseos.

—¿Y tenía razón?

Giró a verla, confundido, ¿a qué venía esa pregunta? Pero no vio reproche en ese rostro afable, Ayako lo miraba atenta desde su lado del escritorio, esperando una respuesta. ¿Tenía razón? Su primera reacción era negarlo con rabia, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y lo pensaba, más creía que tal vez ese era el problema: desde hace años no venía sino poniendo excusas ante sus propios deseos, incapaz de enfrentarlos como se debía, huyendo de ellos… se pasó una mano por la cabeza, arrastrando el flequillo fuera de su frente.

—Posiblemente.

Ayako sonrió, más animada esta vez.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no lo llamas? Si te afecta tanto, significa que es más importante de lo que te quieres hacer creer. Tal vez si ambos se sientan a conversar terminen resolviendo esto.

No esperaba recibir un resoplido cansado por respuesta.

—Imposible. No tengo cómo contactarlo.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII

_You'll never know if you never try to forgive my past and simple be mine_

Encendió su cigarrillo e ignoró las parejas de enamorados y colegiales que paseaban a esa hora por el parque, admirando los cerezos en flor de la temporada. El paisaje era encantador, pero nunca se había considerado una persona romántica, así que no le dio mucha importancia… soltó una bocanada de humo mientras se apoyaba contra el respaldo de la banca y esperó. Fujima llegaría en unos minutos, tenía tiempo para acabar su dosis de nicotina antes de que su amigo le diera una mirada de reproche. Era un mal hábito arraigado, pero hábito al fin. Además, uno o dos cigarros al día no iban a matarlo, o eso esperaba.

Se frotó el cuello mientras su mente regresaba al trabajo: tenía un buen contrato, sus ingresos bajaron un poco, pero era un trabajo seguro y "socialmente aceptado"; también le gustaba. Su madre estaría orgullosa de que él por fin se dedicara a lo que estudió y dejara de _perder el tiempo por ahí_. Una sonrisa amarga apareció en sus labios cuando recordó a la mujer. Tal vez, incluso podría retomar el contacto con ella, después de todos esos años alejados…

Echó la cabeza hacia un lado y se fijó en una pareja que caminaba de la mano. Los miró perezosamente, por no tener un mejor lugar en el que posar los ojos. La mujer llevaba un vestido blanco que servía para resaltar su largo cabello oscuro, sus labios rojos se curvaron en una sonrisa mientras oía lo que su compañero decía. Se fijó en él, estrechando los ojos ante un peinado curiosamente familiar; había visto ese cabello en algún lugar antes, estaba casi seguro…cuando los ojos claros del tipo chocaron con los suyos, supo inmediatamente dónde. Frunció el ceño, dándose cuenta de que era demasiado tarde para escapar del reconocimiento.

—¿Mitsui?

Akira Sendoh se le quedó viendo con una expresión de sorpresa garabateada en toda la cara.

_Mierda. _

.

Akira Sendoh se había casado, y Mitsui tenía que admitir que su esposa era hermosa. Una parte de él se preguntó cómo habría reaccionado cierta persona ante el hecho, pero se encargó de sofocar el pensamiento de inmediato. En su lugar sonrió con gracia, extendiendo sus felicitaciones a la pareja. Ella se excusó diciendo que esperaría en la tienda, Sendoh asintió con una sonrisa dulce. Mitsui solo levantó una ceja ante la charla que el otro hombre aparentemente deseaba tener, preguntándose cuánto sabría acerca de la verdad y si necesitaría o no otro cigarrillo.

—No creo haberte visto luego de esa fiesta en febrero —el más alto ofreció una sonrisa tentativa. Mitsui se encogió de hombros.

—Tampoco me habías visto antes de esa fiesta.

Sendoh asintió, frunciendo levemente las cejas en concentración. Luego su cuerpo se movió para tomar asiento en la otra esquina de la banca. Mitsui esperó a que continuara.

—Mira, sé que nos conocemos apenas superficialmente y no quisiera que me tomes por un entrometido —comenzó, y Mitsui tuvo que abortar su sonrisa irónica porque no, ni siquiera lo conocía superficialmente, pero de todos modos lo dejó continuar—, pero siento que debería decir algo al menos —okey, esto iba a ser interesante o incómodo, o ambas cosas a la vez—. A estas alturas ya sabrás mi historia con Kaede —sonrió, sin ánimo de parecer divertido, y Mitsui se contentó con apretar lo que quedaba de su cigarro entre los labios. Tal vez debía detener esa conversación en ese instante, inventar una excusa e irse; no quería saber de Rukawa, mucho menos quería hablar de él con un tipo que creía que eran pareja…pero la curiosidad por saber qué era lo que Sendoh quería decirle lo mantuvo quieto.

A su lado, el hombre suspiró. Un resoplido cansado que tuvo el efecto de relajar sus hombros en apariencia.

—Fui un idiota —soltó, y Mitsui elevó las cejas ante la repentina confesión—. Es cierto que lo nuestro no daba para más y no iba a funcionar por mucho tiempo, pero eso no es excusa para mi comportamiento. Yo… —hizo una pausa, escarbando en sus recuerdos— fui un novio terrible. Necesitaba y exigía mucha atención, aún sabiendo que Kaede, bueno, sabiendo que él no es así. Fui egoísta y exigí más de lo que di, no supe leer entre líneas y malinterpreté sus silencios y muchas cosas más. Quizás no estábamos destinados a estar juntos, pero en mi terquedad terminé perdiendo un buen amigo —Mitsui lo escuchó en silencio, sintiéndose levemente incómodo por la sinceridad que no merecía. Sendoh continuó su discurso.

—No puedo evitar pensar que maté una parte de él con mi comportamiento. Esa parte que era menos huraña y más accesible…y durante mucho tiempo pensé eso mientras lo veía de lejos, encerrado en sí mismo. Pero luego apareciste tú —se giró a darle una sonrisa sincera y él tuvo que luchar por no atragantarse con el humo de su última calada. No le gustaba ese rumbo—. Tal vez pienses que mi observación es superficial, pero lo digo en serio: no había visto a Kaede sonreír tan despreocupado desde entonces. Mucho menos _sonreírle a_ _alguien_ en específico. No sé si su relación es algo pasajero o serio, y no quiero entrometerme en eso, lo juro, pero tenía que decírtelo. Gracias por devolver esa sonrisa que mi yo del pasado se encargó de pisotear.

Golpe bajo. Mitsui casi podía sentir sus entrañas retorciéndose ante la situación. Frente a él, Sendoh le dio una sonrisa brillante, ajeno a la culpa que en ese momento bullía en su garganta luchando por salir a borbotones, riéndose histérica sobre lo estúpido que era todo aquello, ¿qué él había devuelto esa sonrisa? Más bien la había estropeado, pensó; pero decírselo a Sendoh tal vez no era la mejor idea. Se obligó a aceptar las gracias con un asentimiento sutil mientras el otro hombre se levantaba. Lucía como si se hubiera sacado un peso de encima, lo cual probablemente era correcto.

—Mi esposa debe estar esperándome. Gracias por tu tiempo, Mitsui. Espero verte otro día por ahí —sonrió, despidiéndose con la mano en alto y dando media vuelta en dirección a la tienda de flores de la esquina. Mitsui observó su espalda en retirada y luego su mirada vagó hasta el árbol frente a él. Suspiró bajando la cabeza entre sus manos.

Su vida era una jodida sarta de mentiras.

.

—Sabes que puedes buscarlo, ¿cierto?

Mitsui gimió, pero eso no desalentó a su amigo. Fujima le dio una mirada dura, como si reprochara a un adolescente, y por un segundo Mitsui se sintió como uno. Esa mirada era la misma que Kenji utilizaba los primeros años, al conocerse; quién hubiera pensado que diez años después tuviera el mismo efecto.

—No haré eso —masculló, desviando sus ojos a través de la ventana.

Fujima resopló, rodando los ojos teatralmente ante la terquedad.

—¿Sabes? Cuando me comentaste de esto pensé que era un flechazo típico de tu parte, algo que se te pasaría a las semanas, pero ya han sido… —contó con los dedos de manera despreocupada, ignorando la mueca de su compañero— ¿tres meses? No sé, tal vez deberías _hacer algo._

—¿Algo como qué? ¿llamarlo y pedirle una oportunidad? ¿invitarlo a salir y mostrarle al verdadero yo? —el moreno se rió de su broma amarga, pero eso no disuadió a su amigo.

—No es un mal plan…

Fue el turno de Mitsui de resoplar.

—No funcionaría. Lo más probable es que me odie y no quiera volver a saber de mí nunca más. Debo haber sido una experiencia asquerosa.

Fujima hizo un movimiento de negación: —Sí te has puesto a pensar que él te escogió, ¿no? —la mirada plana de Mitsui le dijo que no estaba entendiendo. Evitó suspirar de cansancio— Me refiero a que, entre todas las posibles citas en esa página, él te eligió a ti. No fue algo al azar como quieres pensar.

Las cejas oscuras se alzaron. Evidentemente nunca lo había pensado de esa manera.

—¿Ves? Tal vez no seas el único con problemas de flechazos adolescentes aquí —el castaño se rió ante la mirada molesta—. Pero puedes ser el chico grande y dar el primer paso. Yo solo digo.

.

Esa noche, Mitsui se devanó los sesos mientras miraba el techo de su habitación. No quería echar mano a otro cigarro, después de todo había duplicado su dosis por ese día; pero la conversación con Fujima se repetía en su mente _¿por qué no buscarlo? ¿por qué no arriesgarse? Aunque resultara mal, al menos así podría sacarse al hombre de la cabeza de una vez por todas. _Y luego estaba también la conversación con Sendoh «gracias por devolverle esa sonrisa», se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenado, molesto consigo mismo. El movimiento le hizo desviar los ojos hacia la mesa de noche. Tal vez, si él lo buscaba…

Ahogó una maldición mientras alcanzaba el teléfono y marcaba.

—¿Sí? —la voz risueña al otro lado de la línea le dijo que su interlocutor lo estaba esperando. Lo maldijo por décima vez en el día.

—Kenji, necesito tu ayuda.

.

.

Rukawa gimió, el sonido pronto se convirtió en un gruñido bajo las sábanas mientras el timbre continuaba sonando a través de la sala. Alcanzó su teléfono de un manotazo para echar un vistazo a la pantalla. Eran las malditas 8 de la mañana de un domingo donde pensaba dormir hasta pasadas las 10. Necesitaba descansar sus ojos después de tantas noches de insomnio, su bien ganado título de narcolepsico estaba en juego luego de tantos desvelos.

Maldijo en voz alta mientras trataba de protegerse los oídos con la almohada. El intruso acabaría aburriéndose o captaría la indirecta y se iría…pero sus ideas se vieron burladas cuando el sonido cesó solo para retomar al instante: la persona al otro lado de su puerta claramente estaba siendo persistente. Juró que golpearía al infeliz.

Arrastrando los pies por la casa, con la camiseta de dormir enredada en el estómago y el cabello hecho un auténtico desastre, Rukawa escupió amenazas contra su inoportuno visitante. Solo existía una persona lo suficientemente estúpida como para ir a despertarlo un domingo a esa hora y no darse por vencido. Consideró seriamente la posibilidad de dejarlo sin descendencia y luego disculparse por ello con la hermana de Akagi, aunque probablemente le estaba haciendo un favor, de todos modos.

Abrió la puerta con un movimiento brusco, dispuesto a echar al pelirrojo de su departamento: —Idiota, ¿qué…? —se detuvo, parpadeando somnoliento cuando su vista fue bloqueada por un balón de básquetbol. La voz grave que vino detrás del balón definitivamente no era de su compañero.

—Pensé que querrías un uno a uno.

Los rastros de sueño y molestia volaron de la mente de Rukawa en un segundo. El balón bajó, y ante él apareció un rostro conocido que no pensó en volver a ver. Su visitante le dio una sonrisa tentativa mientras se presentaba.

—Soy Hisashi Mitsui, psicólogo reintegrado. Y realmente me gustaría conocerte.

Un balde de agua fría habría tenido el mismo efecto. Rukawa abrió la boca, con sus neuronas corriendo para ponerse el día con todo de manera veloz. _Así que se llamaba Hisashi, después de todo._ Mitsui lo miró, visiblemente ansioso.

Solo había una respuesta plausible a la situación, y Rukawa se descubrió saboreándola mientras lo decía.

—Entonces prepárate para perder.

Mitsui se rió, un sonido bajo que sonaba aliviado. Esta vez, se aseguraría de no perder su oportunidad.

.

.

.

Cuando Sakuragi preguntara, mucho tiempo después, cómo es que realmente se habían conocido, Mitsui mantuvo su respuesta: —Se los dije, en una cafetería. Pero nos llevó meses entender que era algo más que un flechazo. Eso y la ayuda de un psicólogo con aires de espía cansado de tratar con mi trasero enamorado.

—Fin—

* * *

**Nota:** Ok, comencé este fic para mimarme y auto brindarme el shipeo de estos dos que mi vida necesita. Iba a acabarlo hace tiempo, pero el estrés del trabajo online en la cuarentena hizo que el tiempo volara y bueno, ya estamos en junio :) como comenté antes, lo hice exclusivamente para complacerme a mí misma y porque realmente disfruté el proceso de escritura (y Satanás sabe que necesitaba eso). No sé si alguien lo lee o lo haga alguna vez, pero si es así: gracias por pasarte por estos lados y llegar hasta el final.


End file.
